Tolsa
Personality Tolsa is nice as he can be. He cares for his guildmates and will not tolerate anyone who would hurt them. His temper is like fire. The more mad he gets, the more the foe will be left in a crisp and beaten state. He is a very shy individual and still trying to get over his past. Appearance Tolsa has a red and orange jacket that is open that shows his abs. His arm and hand are wrapped in bandages and he wears red with orange flames design boxing gloves. He also wears black sweatpants and orange shoes. He has orange hair and red eyes. He has light brown skin. He has a scars over his left eye, which he lost in a werewolf attack, his left arm, which was bitten off to save guildmates from certain death, and his back from a surprise attack. Underneath his clothes is his Beast Heart Uniform that is resistant to Fire Magic . The uniform Tolsa wears is a red short vest that comes with red bandages on the half of the arms and legs, red hakamas with a red sash, and a red long headband with the guild's logo on it. Special Abilities All-Out- By using the user's own life force, they can amplify one spell to Maximum power. Black-Heart- By using one's dark emotions, the user can make the spell vile and evil while increasing the spell's power at the cost of losing humanity. Magic Lupus(ループス Rūpusu)- Fire Magic (ファイアマジック Faiamajikku)- Lunar Magic Wind Magic Phasing Magic Healing Magic Strengthening Magic Impact Magic Lava Magic High Speed Attacks * Fire Right Hook(火右フック Hi migi fukku '')- Right Hooks the opponent with Fire Magic. * ' Fire Right Uppercut (火右アッパーカット Hi migi appākatto '')- Right Uppercuts the opponent with Fire Magic. * ' Fire Bullets Barrage(火災箇条書き弾幕''Kasai kajō kaki danmaku'')- Fires consecutive fire magic bullets from rapidly punches the air. * Fire Counter(火災カウンター Kasai kauntā '')- swirls the body with fire magic to counter attacks with a burn. * ' Fire Right Claw(火右クロー Hi migi kurō)- Claws the opponent with their right hand coated in Fire Magic. * '''Fire Wolf Fist(火狼拳 Hi ōkami ken)- The user projects a wolf head of Fire Magic. * Fiery Pistol(焦熱のピストル Shōnetsu no pisutoru)- The user extends his right index finger and charges and projects high speed bullets of fire. * Burning Magnum(バーニングマグナム Bāningumagunamu)- The user gets in close to the opponent and executes a punch/palm attack that burns through defenses with the sound of a Magnum Revolver. * Overheat Bomber(過熱ボンバー Kanetsu bonbā)- The user focused almost all their Fire Magic into their fist to deliver a uppercut/straight combo that leaves the opponent scorched. * Fire-Moon Blast- The user fires a Lunar Magic enhanced by Fire Magic beam. * Fire-Moon Barrage- The user coats their hands in Fire/Lunar Magic and begins to punch the opponent away. * Fire-Moon Howl- Projects a Fire Magic enhanced Lunar magic blast from the mouth. * Lunar Right Straight - The User punches the opponent with their right hand with Lunar Magic. * Lunar Right Uppercut- The User uppercut the opponent with their right hand coated with Lunar Magic * Lunar Right Hook- The User right hooks the opponent with Lunar Magic. * Lunar Right Claw- The user use their right arm to claw the opponent with Lunar Magic. * Lunar Wolf Cannon- The user fires a Lunar Magic attack with a head of a wolf. * Lunar Wolf Fist- The user hits the opponent 5 times with powerful Lunar Magic blows. * Lunar Counter- The user surrounds itself with Lunar Magic to counters attacks. * Right Wind Straight - the user punches the opponent with their right hand coated in Wind Magic. * Right Wind Hook - The user right hooks the opponent with Wind Magic. * Right Wind Claw- The user claws the opponent with their right hand with Wind Magic. * Right Wind Uppercut- The user right uppercuts the opponent with with Wind Magic. * Wind Wolf Fist- Projects a wolf head out of Wind Magic to attack the opponent. * Wind Wolf Cannon- The user charges and released a tremendous amount of Wind Magic in the form of a wolf and punches the attack with the raw power of the wind. * Sage Fang Gale- The user charges and released a tremendous amount of Wind Magic, attacks the opponent multiple times and punches the punches the opponent with the force of a tornado. * Razor Wolf Tornado- The user charges and swipes the air to create a massive tornado with razor sharp edges to attack the opponent. * Wind Fist Bullets - The user fire consecutive Wind Magic bullets. * Black Flame Rush - * Hades Fist - * Lava Right Hook - The user punches the opponent with a right hook coated in Lava Magic * Lava Right Straight - * Lava Right Uppercut- * Lava Right Claw- * Lava Fist Barrage- * Lava Counter- * Molten Wave- * Volcanic Gusher- * Eruption Breaker- * Magma Overdrive- Alternate Forms Super Tolsa Ultra Tolsa Tolsa X Scorching Wolf Tolsa Ultra Tolsa X Alternate Universes Abilites '' Superhuman Speed''- Due to the many years of the Beast Heart Physical Training Room with the Speed Beast Course , Tolsa is a very fast and agile character on the battlefield. '' Super Strength ''- Due to the Power Beast Course with Beast Heart Physical Training , Tolsa possess a very high level amount of strength that passes the normal limits of his species. '' high Stamina''- Thanks to the Stamina Beast course, Tolsa can last in battle for an very long time. After training with the other mage and learn their power, Tolsa stamina has increased even more to last even longer in combat. '' Enhanced Durability ''- Thanks to the Durability Beast Course, Tolsa can take a punch/beating from people with a increase in pain tolerance. '' Enhanced Senses''- Due to the Lupus ability and werewolf blood , Tolsa has akin to that of a wolf, maybe even higher. * '' Master Hand-to-Hand Combat''- Tolsa has been been fighting and training with his teammates for a long time. Even with one arm, Tolsa has been show to have incredible mastery of fending off a group of invaders with his fire magic capabilities. Background Name|Tolsa Age| 18 Alias| The Fire Beast Height| 6'0 Weight| 170 Birthday| June.17 ▪ Caring individual but is well know for his explosive temper. ▪ Has a very short fuse. ▪ Has a crippling fear of water. History Tolsa was born as a single child to Nathan Blake and Anna Blake, excellent house builders and wood crafters. Tolsa used to live in a cabin with his parents near the lake until they were killed by rouge mages. He escaped into Green Stump Woods for help and safety. The killer mages was after him to finish him off, but they were beaten by the raw power of Vasto, the guild master of the guild Beast Heart Guild . The fire mage joined soon after as a thank you. Vasto took him in to the guild and to help him train. Now 16 years of age, Tolsa has become a Advanced Level Fighter and Fire Magic. His ability in Fire Magic and fighting style taught to him in the many training program. Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Storylines=Home Invasion: Beast Heart V.S. Mago Hogi! The Calm Before The Storm Broken Spirit: Beast Heart's Descent |-| Roleplays = |-| Weapons ▪ Fire Magic Gloves ▪ Fire Magic Gauntlet ▪ Fire Magic Greaves ▪ Lunar Magic Boxing Gloves ▪ Lava Magic Greaves ▪ Lava Magic Gauntlet ▪ Wind Magic Boxing Gloves ▪ Impact Magic Boxing Gloves ▪ Lunar Magic Gauntlet ▪ Lunar Magic Greaves Boosters ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet doubles physical power ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet doubles Magical Power ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet doubles Magic's power damage ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem doubles Magic Weapons power ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet doubles physical power ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet doubles magical power and reserves ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem doubles magical weapon's power ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet Doubles Magic Type's power ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet doubles magical power and reserves. Stats 6x Power 6x Magic Power 4x Type Power 4x Weapon Power Limitations ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Stats 4x Strength 8X Magical Power 4X Magic Type Power 2x Magic Weapon Power Feats ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ Quotes Fighting Style Burning Wolf Fist- a fighting style that only Tolsa knows. This uses counters, feints, tremendous amount of fire magic. Burning Rouge- a fighting style that only Tolsa knows. It is a style that relies on speed, excellent aim, and agility. Category:Mage Category:Male